Genset is a genomics company based in Paris, France has the goal of sequencing a significant protion of the human genome. Their first level cloning vector of choice is the PAC system which accepts large, on the order of 100 kbp, inserts. They carried out some preliminary experiments in Los Alamos on sizing of their clones to determine if the flow cytometric approach to clone size analysis will be useful to them in a large through put mode of operation. The results of the analyses were positive and they are considering establishing a more formal collaboration that will lead to them acquiring an instrument.